castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Recoil
RecoilCastle - Episode 5.13 - Recoil - Press Release is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season of Castle. Summary While investigating the murder of a young woman, Castle and Beckett find evidence that links her death with Senator William H. Bracken (guest star Jack Coleman returns), the man responsible for Beckett's mother's murder. Determined to finally bring Bracken to justice, Beckett soon realizes that things are far more complicated than they seem. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle (credit only) *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers (credit only) Guest Cast *Jack Coleman as Senator William Bracken *Michael Dorn as Dr. Carter Burke *Brett Rickaby as Robert McManus *Erin Krakow as Julie Rogers *Matt Kaminsky as Evan Howard *David Grant Wright as Ben MossCredited at the end of episode as Ben Moss, but was referred to as Benjamin Moss *Kristin Carey as Sheila Bracken *Darren Dupree Washington as Security Aide *Aaron Norvell as Officer *J. Anthony McCarthy as Hotel Manager *Michael A. DiBacco as Store Owner *Elizabeth Pan as Reporter #1 *Bryan Okes Fuller as Reporter #2 *Hart Boykin as Homeless Man *Ann Hu as Audio Tech *G. Grant Jewett as Noah Charles Quotes :Beckett: This is it, Castle. This is my chance to finally make him pay. (talk about Bracken) :Castle: But we have to be cautious. We know what happens to people who go after him. :Beckett: Except this time he doesn’t know we’re on to him. We’ve got the advantage here. :Castle: Do we? What do you think he’s going to do when he sees you coming? :Esposito: How many people do you think this bastard put in the ground to get here? :Ryan: Hey, remember. We’re only here to see if he can help us locate Melanie. :Esposito: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let him think he got away with it. Like he does everything else. You know, I was really hoping the next time I saw this guy would be down the barrel of my gun. :Senator Bracken: A man doesn’t get to my position without upsetting people along the way. Most of them aren’t crazy enough to want to try to kill me, present company excluded. :Beckett: You know, Senator, I’m not the one that you should be worried about right now. :Bracken: It’s just us here, Detective. A shooter on the loose, me in the crosshairs, must be a dream come true for you. :Beckett: In my dreams, I’m the one that gets to pull the trigger, but you know what? If you’re not comfortable with me leading this investigation, you’re welcome to step outside and tell everyone why. Well, then I guess we’re stuck with each other. So then let me make one thing clear. This man killed Melanie Rogers and when someone commits murder, whoever he is Senator, I will bring him to justice no matter how long it takes. :Beckett: He’ll slip up eventually, and when he does, I’ll be ready. :Castle: I wouldn't have done it. You know, what she did. I'd have stood and watched. Featured Music Trivia *'Watch for:' Senator Bracken's reaction when Beckett closes the door behind them. *In this episode Beckett ends up saving Bracken's life and he states that he now owes her. Very likely he'll have the opportunity to repay her. References Related links Recoil Recoil Recoil Recoil